The present invention relates to a cargo support system for a vehicle, and may more specifically apply to a pickup truck type of vehicle.
Trucks are typically configured for ease in loading, unloading and hauling cargo. For example, pickup truck beds may have features that allow for ease of loading and unloading cargo, as well as supporting and securing the cargo while traveling. Some have attempted to make supporting and securing cargo better by adding racks or other support assemblies. However, many of these types of assemblies require the addition of fittings, connectors, railings, drilling into structure, fasteners, locking latches, etc., which may be complicated to install and use. Such assemblies may also be difficult to customize/rearrange to accommodate different sizes and shapes of cargo that one may wish to transport, while also failing to maximize the carrying capacity of the truck cargo area. In addition, when the assemblies are not needed for transporting particular cargo, they may be time consuming and difficult to remove or move out of the way.